Bedtime Stories of the Shinigami Realm
by 04Virus
Summary: Bedtime stories are meant to be for children at night right? Well wonder what'll happen if two shinigamis got their hands on a magical story book and the whole Death Note cast gets sucked in!


**Hmmm….  
Another story by me… I'm uploading and almost none of my stories get past 7 chapters…  
But who cares!**

**Summary: Bedtime stories are meant to be for children at night right? Well wonder what'll happen if two shinigamis got their hands on a magical story book and the whole Death Note cast gets sucked in!**

**Rating: T…To be safe… Even though Disney Movies are rated G…**

**[ **_Italic_** – Shinigami 1 ] Would be referred to as 1  
[ Bold – Shinigami 2 ] Referred to as 2  
[ **_**Italic Bold**__**Capitals **_**– Shinigami King]  
[**_**Italic Bold – Both 1 and 2**_**]**

~-~-~-~  
Snow white and the 6 Extremely Intelligent Not-So Short Guys And Which Two of Them Happen To Be Crazy Murderers

(Or can be just called SW6EINSSGAWTOTHTBCM)

_Somewhere in the Shinigami Realm, two new shinigamis happened to walk across a small pink book heavily decorated with frills and laces.  
"What in the hell is this?" The first shinigami questioned the other one while picking it up.  
_**"It's a story book dumb ass, it says so on the cover"**_**  
**__"Well we have a lot of time, so why don't we read one?"  
_**"It's not like we have something better to do…"**_  
"Pfffttt… Yeah… I suppose you're right."_

"_**YOU FOOL!"**_  
Both Shinigamis looked up only to find the Shinigami King looking down on them.  
_**"I NOW DEMAND THE BOTH OF YOU TO BECOME MY ENTERTAINMENT UNTIL I AM SATISFIED"  
"DO IT PROPERLY, OR PERISH"**_

"ARGH!" Both Shinigamis screamed and flipped to the first story.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_O-O-Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as coal._

"OW! What the hell?!" Takada yelled as she landed on the floor with a thump.  
Everyone slowly turned to stare at her.  
Takada suddenly realized what she said and quickly said something else, "I mean… -cough cough-"

_Her father had married an extremely vain women who also happened to be a part-witch who had a magical mirror._

"Yaaaaa!" Misa screamed when she fell down a deep abyss onto the floor.  
"What happened?" Misa asked herself, a few minutes before; she was posing for a photo shoot.

_Shhhh! I'm trying to tell a story!_

"Ah! Misa-Misa love stories!"

_Well you're the witch in Snow White so say the spell thing!_

"What do you mean Misa-Misa's the witch!? Misa-Misa demands to be the princess NOW!"

_Nope, sorry, no can do, someone's already the princess._

"Who is the princess!? Tell Misa now or Misa-Misa will throw a rampage!"

_If you want to know, then say the spell_

"But what's the spell?"

_Can't tell you, think of it yourself_

"But Misa-Misa doesn't know the spell!" Misa wailed.

_Yes. So shut up and continue._

"But-"

_CONTINUE_

"Fine!" She humped and her brain quickly worked on some rhyming words.

"Mirror mirror that I brought from the mall…. Show me the best of them all?"

_Wrong_

"Grrr… Magic Mirror that stands so tall…. Give me the prettiest of them all!"

_Nope._

"Mirror mirror that didn't fall… Tell me who is the cleverest of them all!"

_You suck at this._

"Oh my god! Just tell me the rhyme already!" Misa shrieked out clutching her fist in anger.

_Goddammit! Think of it yourself you dumb blonde!_

"FINE! Crude, dingy, out-of-date mirror that looks like it has be taken from a cheap and tacky store, just show me where the *Beep* Snow White is cause I bet she's a *Beep*ing whore!"

_Well… Technically not the rhyme but I'll let you pass caus' it rhymes. Congrats._

"Finally!"  
The mirror swirled around and a man appeared on the surface.  
"Mogi! Why are you in there?"  
"Haha… Something about being a magical mirror… The voice said if I do this properly, he'll give me a raise." Mogi scratched the back of his head.

_Yes. So enough with the introduction. Mirror, show her the fairest of them all._

"Oh! So that's what the rhyme was! The fairest of them all!" Misa exclaimed and clicked her fingers.

_Yay. Your brain's finally becoming below average._

"Hey!"  
"You really want me to show Snow White Misa?" Mogi asked from inside the mirror.  
"Yeah! Misa-Misa wants to see!"  
"Well here goes…"

_So?_

"…"

"….."

_Any progress?_

"…"  
"NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE HER!"

_Told ya ti'challa_

"Guards! KILL SNOW WHITEEEEEE! And bring me her heart!"

_Getting into character already… Knew you were a good actress…_

:~-Back to Takada-~:

"Oh ma Kira! Somebody help me!" Takada shouted monotonously. She already knew the story by heart because of a schoolplay along time ago and knew that she won't die because the guards wouldn't have the heart to kill her.  
She fakely tripped over a stone and turned to them in fake horror.

_Geez! At lease put more effort into it!_

Takada sighed, she had been hearing the voice since she fell in here.  
And with the last of her acting skills, she ran away from the guards and into the dark forest.

_After a while, Snow White came across a small cottage…_

"But there's no cot-"

_A SMALL COTTAGE_

"…Fine…"  
Takada looked around the forest but found nothing other than creepy ass trees. She walked around for seven hours until she finally found a cottage.  
_Finally! _She thought as she strode inside.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ewurgh. That's disgusting," Takada clamped her nose, closed her eyes, and ran back outside. Trying to get the sight out of her memory.

_That's what she said_._ Now get back in and clean it up._

Takada zoned out in shock. She, the TV presenter, the Kira ambassador, the Snow White, the Kira helper thing, is now supposed to clean a room that is inhabitated with seven short and apparently filthy dwarfs? Nuh ah. Not gonna happen.

She then casually walked away.

_Hey! Go back and clean up!_

Takada did a refined Takada cough, "I'm too high-class for filthy cleaning."

_Light lives there~ –Invisible nudge-_

Takada hesitated and finally said "Fine, but I'm not doing this for your sake."

The next twelve hours were spent only cleaning the 'kitchen'. Takada shivered at the sight of the kitchen's state.  
Candies and crumbles were scattered everywhere on the floor. Pens and paper were on the table. Smeared chocolate drawings that looked like it was permanently on the walls. A brilliant chocolate collage made of wrappers. And is that strawberry jam bubbling in the pot? Anyways, smoke was coming out of the oven and Legos buildings were built like a city on the floor.

Takada sighed and walked towards the smoking oven. On her way there, she stepped and tripped on a piece of Lego.  
She landed on her face and howled in pain. "GODDAMN SON OF A –"

_You shouldn't finish that sentence._

Then she suddenly remembered the smoking oven. On the edge of tears, she slowly dragged herself to the oven. Opening it, she saw the third most abnormal, gross, not-even-suppose-to-be-there thing ever in an oven.

A flamin', half-melted, strawberry-chocolate covered Xbox.

_Surprise_

"Agghhhhh!" She screamed in shock and frustration. She thought that thing died! You know, after being silent and all that.

_No, I don't know._

"AAAAARRRRUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Somewhere else in the forest there was a hum of unenthusiastic songs.

**DUUUDDDEE…. Come on… At least try to sing it.**

"But it would be illogical to sing if we're the only ones in the forest," L pointed out.

**Shuddap. Like a man.**

"HMPH! Like hell I'm going to frickin sing," A blonde teenager put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out.

**AW COME ON! ** **1 can go and narrate the girls and I get stuck with 6 over-calculating boys!?**

"I believe that would be correct" Near stated calmly and twirled his hair.

**YOU F**-

Takada had finally completed all the cleaning and housework and is now lying on the bed that smelt like strawberries. Since it was the cleanest looking bed out of all six. Maybe not the cleanest but the most hygienic bed smelt like smoke and the second one blew up when she took the covers off. After a while, she fell asleep.

"Hm?"

She woke up from being uncomfortable, only to find six people staring at her.

One of them, she recognises to be Light.

There were four other people next to him. One was short and had snow white hair, the next one was a mushroom shaped blonde. The one next to the blonde was red haired, and wore weird glasses.

_Also known as 'goggles'_

**Shut it.**

_And why should do that?_

**You wouldn't even know half the hell I've been through**

…

And the last one looked like a panda.  
Wait… Takada thought it was seven dwarves, not five.

_Well it's six_

"Where's the sixth one?" She voiced out her thoughts and immediately clamped her mouth shut.

"Outside" The panda guy answered.

_Panda guy also known as L- I'm not spoiling anything am I?_

**You have now ruined the whole story**

"L?"

**Fine, here's the plan, we brain-wash them all afterwards.**

_Sounds good… and how exactly are we gonna brain-wash them?_

**We'll get to that after, right now, let's focus on no more spoilers**

_And ruining their lives cus we'll brain-wash them afterwards._

**Yea, that sounds about right… **

"You know… we can all hear you…" Near pointed out.

**Oh**

_Shit_

"I should be the one saying that" Mello pouted.

_Moving on~ Snow White, you are now given permission to clean the house_

"But I don-"

**Don't forget to sing everyone~**

_Especially Snow White~_

**Cause you'll need the animals to get the housework done~**

_**And we know you all wanna piece of Light~**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Hey, don't judge_

**We had to add the last part to make it rhyme**

~-~_Knock Knock Knock~-~_

"Coming~" Takada ran to the door to get out of the awkwardness  
"Hi Takada~ Misa-Misa's selling these apples~"  
"Aren't they poisonous?"  
Misa leaned in close and whipered to her, "Don't tell the voices this, but I didn't put any poison in them, just pretend to faint…Okay?"  
"Sure"

"Okey Dokey~ Bye~" and just with that, Misa skipped away in the daisies.  
"Bye?"

_Oi, what did she say to you?_

"What are you talking about? She didn't say anything to me"

**1, you should really stop being so paranoided…**

_Fine…_

:~:~:~:~:

Misa stopped and made sure no one was following her. After seeing no one, she let out an evil cackle.

_Why are you cackling?_

"I TOLD HER I DIDN'T PUT ANY POISON IN IT! AND SHE BELIEVED ME!HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW LIGHT'S GOING TO BE MINE!"

_And that's totally not obvious considering you put so much poison the apple's purple…_

_But I'll leave you and go check up on her_

:~:~:~:~:

**OHMIGAWD I cant believe she fell for it**

_I know right?_

There laided Takada… motionless and not moving.

The "Dwarves" sat in a circle wondering how to dispose of the body…  
"We can just burn it…"  
"But wouldn't it be better to bury her?"  
"It's more respective"  
"Yeah… Let's do that"

Matsuda was riding direction challengely through the forest. When he saw Takada being thrown into a ditch.  
"Wait!" Matsuda screamed at them.  
"What?" Beyond asked…pissed off.

"Hey, I suddenly remembered now… Snow White isn't really dead…. We just need Matsuda to kiss her" Matt jerked his head and said.  
"Ew, no way, she's still dead you know"  
"Oh yeah"  
"And we just threw her into a ditch that's 27 feets deep"  
"Cause that's our mining area"

"Blergh… who gives a shit about her"  
"Anyone want coffee? All on me"  
"Yeah Me"  
"Me too"  
"Me three"

_Wow… I knew you guys don't care about girls but you REALLY don't care about them_

**That was your first clue?**

**:::_:::_:::**

**AND BOOM! THE STORIES FINISHED!**

**YUP, SAPPY STORY, CLICHÉ PLOT, WTF ENDING. All the things you need in a fairytale.**

**I rock. Yea.**

**AND I HAVEN'T EVEN FIGURED OUT THE NEXT FAIRYTALE THEIR GONNA STAR IN**

**I am so organised.**

**Also, Matt, Red hair, blue hair, or brown hair?  
I just gave him red hair cause it looks unique and good on him.**

**REV AND REA AND FAV AND FOL ****AND OMG AND WTF AND GIF**

…

**GIF?**

…

**Never mind…**

**Jesterzlovakia**

**13-08-12**


End file.
